Selfish
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: She belonged to him, no matter how selfish that sounded. She was his. And only his. Janitor/Elliot.


Title: Selfish

Title: Selfish

Summary: She belonged to him and only him, no matter what. Sure, he sounded selfish but he didn't care. Elliot/Janitor. This is in his POV.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T for language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hated my job. I hated it to no ends of the world. Sure when you pass by me, you think I'm just noiselessly doing my duty. But deep inside, all I want to do is escape this whirlwind of medicine and dying patients. The only real reason I took up this job, much to the disbelief of everyone, is because I had passed up a golden opportunity to be in the film industry just because of my now-ex wife. I won't reveal her name because it gives me enough pain to remember her. Let's just she was a hard-hearted bitch who only cared about her wants. I married her out of convenience but she left a couple years ago. I still regret that. Anyway back to the sordid topic of why I'm still lingering around here when I could quit and find another, better-paying job. I have a much better reason for saying than for leaving.

No, it isn't because of the numerous opportunities of being able to pull dastardly pranks on Sissy Boy, Poodle-Haired Doctor or Dr. Kelso. It isn't because I treat Ted as one of my only friends. It isn't because of the pay, most definitely. And it's certainly, absolutely, positively NOT because this surly, joyless hell-hole has grated itself on me. And at that point a waft of tantalizing strawberries-and-cream aroma brushed against me. I snapped my head back to the figure walking my way. I saw the person that makes me ten times happier than seeing Scooter-Riding Nuisance falling for one of my many tricks. The person that, at times, jumps to my defense. The person that I taught how to be strong and worthy of any difficult task. The person I had been accused of having this longtime school-boy crush on. And the reason I'm still working in this dung-heap. It was _her_.

Blond Doctor. Or better known as Dr. Elliot Reid. I nicknamed Blond Doctor because it somehow made me feel that in some way she liked me. Not as a friend but as a soul mate. Yes, I was in love with her. Her smile was enough to brighten up even my worst rainy days. Her laugh would make my heart swell with joy, especially when it's directed to me. Her eyes made me inwardly melt whenever I looked into them. I had never felt this way for any woman. Not even Red-Haired Doctor. She was a previous doctor who used to treat me like how Elliot does. But she soon died of some terrible fire. I was sad but not traumatized. Not like how I would be if I imagined Elliot's untimely death. And here she is, smiling up at me.

"Hey Janitor. I hope your day's been great," At that point, her pager beeped. "Frick! I'd love to stop and chat but I got to get Ms. Nelson. God, that woman pages me for every little thing. Anyway, have a nice day," With that, she pranced off, her exotic perfume lingering in the air. I continued gazing at her, knowing I looked like some infatuated 13-yr old. But, I didn't care; Elliot always had that effect on me. I was basking in the moment of utter bliss when I heard the coarse voice of someone I didn't want to hear at this perfect point.

"Hey Mongo, wouldn't it be doing your job if your eyes were focused on the floor rather than on Barbie's flowing blonde hair? Oh, wait; you don't do your job at all. You're too busy staring secretly at Barbie every single time she passes. God, isn't it time you get over her already?" There he was. Poodle-Haired Doctor or better known as Dr. Cox. I hated him. He was always heard repeatedly spouting narcisstic bullshit and was famous for torturing Elliot psychologically. He also ridicules me of falling for someone unattainable and way above my league. Sometimes, I wished he was the floor and I was wiping that self-assured smirk off his face. I simply glared at him. "She likes me. More than what you think. You can say whatever you want but the truth overshadows it," And I went back to mopping. Dr. Cox took that opportunity to further humiliate us.

"Well chalk that another reason why, shockingly, you two make the perfect couple. You two have the weirdest habits, are insecure relationship-wise and have very poor taste in each other," And with that the arrogant bastard strutted off, laughing. Not noticing I had just freshly mopped the lane where he was heading for, he slipped on it and slammed right into Sissy Boy. I smiled, satisfied. The duo, now crumpled into a tangled human knot, glared at me accusingly.

"Oops. Did I forget to mention that I just mopped that floor?" As they both scrambled up to their feet, griping how I was some sort of devil incarnate, my smile had exchanged places with a listless frown. I can't believe I'm asking myself this; was Dr. Cox actually right about the fact that I should get over Elliot? It was difficult; not to mention impossible. Every time I see her, I felt blown away by a magnificent gust of wind as I lay on a bed of blooming, thorn-free roses. She was also, practically the most beautiful and nicest doctor I've ever met in this crappy place. Well, at first I fell for her inner qualities. She was sweet, loving, strong, spunky, funny and unique. No matter what anybody says about her, she isn't neurotic or insecure. She just had a pretty bad childhood. She isn't weird even if she thinks apple cider is a turn-on or she curses incessantly. And she definitely isn't boring. She's a surprising and quirky-mannered person. I found her interesting because of her unusual issues. It only made the chase and the guessing game much more exciting. And for beauty standards, in my book, she rated a perfect 10.

She has this amazingly sweet-smelling blonde hair. (Obviously.) It's long, flowing and has these unbelievable strawberry blonde highlights. She used to bun it up as a time-saving hairstyle but now, she simply lets the entire mane down. Her eyes are like two incandescent pools of aquamarine. Her lips are plump, rosy and glossy. Her figure is lean and strong with the perfectly-packed set of curves. She has long replaced her tacky, shapeless scrubs with a halter-neck dress and a conservative lab coat. The kind of style her long-gone friend, Molly Clock, used to have. Now, she was breath-taking as well as kind-hearted. I had long discovered that it was impossible to keep my eyes of her. I know that sounded perverted but I'm telling there are a gradual amount of people in this hospital that are complete letches. I can't believe an angel like Elliot was sometimes treated like dirt.

I hated Dr. Cox for tormenting her mentally. I hated Dr. Kelso for underestimating her talents. I hated Multi-ethnic Couple for thinking I'll never get with Elliot. And I especially hated Sissy Boy. I already hated him for being the first to hug, cuddle, hold hands, kiss, make out and even sleep with Elliot! But than he casted her off like an old shoe after learning he only wanted her because his pride was feeling deflowered because he couldn't get with her in the first place. His cunning plan made her break off her real relationship, sending her into complete depression. Numerous times I've caught in my supply closet, crying her pitiful heart out. I soon made it a point to get back at Sissy Boy at every opportunity. I hate, detest, despise and loathe him!

I also hated him because Elliot belongs to me. No matter how selfish and self-centered that sounded, I know, spiritually, emotionally and physically, Elliot must belong to me. Because I would love and be devoted to her to no end. No matter what the whole hospital thinks of us. No matter what the public would think of us. No matter about her expectantly-disapproving parents. Because, I love her.

Elliot, I love you.

Forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm not really sure how Dr. Cox banters so I hope that's ok.


End file.
